I give up for you
by SweetGirl90
Summary: ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Mi final feliz, mis amigos… todo lo tiré por la borda por mi curiosidad. Aun si me matas miles de veces, aun si me lastimas fingiendo un falso abrazo para derrotarme, me recuerdas, te recuerdo. Fuimos amigos en otra línea temporal ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu amigo Frisk. Aun si me odias ahora, yo te amaré siempre. Por eso… me rendiré, me rendiré por ti.
**Título:** _ **I give up for you…**_

 **Sumary:** _ **¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Mi final feliz, mis amigos… todo lo tiré por la borda por mi curiosidad. Aun si me matas miles de veces, aun si me lastimas fingiendo un falso abrazo para derrotarme, me recuerdas, te recuerdo. Fuimos amigos en otra línea temporal ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu amigo Frisk. Aun si me odias ahora, yo te amaré siempre. Por eso… me rendiré, me rendiré por ti.**_

 **Advertencias: e.e ¿No es obvio? Yaoi Sanrisk! Male!Frisk. Ruta genocida, muchos feels q_q Es la primera vez que escribo algo usando la 2da persona, así que es algo nuevo para mí y espero que me haya quedado bien nwn les recuerdo, solo por usar la segunda persona no significa que esto sea "Reader x Sans" 7_7 así que no se confundan, solo quería probar algo nuevo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí estaban. La sala del juicio se iluminaba con el brillo del atardecer, un brillo naranja tan fuerte que sus costados opuestos la ventana se bañaban en oscuridad. Los dos estaban enfrentados en la batalla final. Todo esto dependería del destino del mundo. Él te tapa el paso, no tiene problemas en pelear, pero al contrario suyo, tú no quieres hacerlo.

Un viento cálido movió tus cabellos castaños. Con unos pasos al frente llegaste hasta donde tu contrincante esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa. La batalla estaba por comenzar. Quieres regresar al inicio y evitar todo esto. Pero sabes que ya no puedes hacerlo.

 _ **Yo no sabía en qué me metí  
Y no podía regresar aunque lo quisiera  
¿Qué otra cosa pude hacer?  
Al final quedamos tú y yo**_

-Hey. Has estado ocupado ¿No es así? Bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Crees que incuso la peor persona puede cambiar si lo intenta?

Un dolor punzante llenó tu pecho, sin otra opción más diste otro paso adelante, con el corazón cada vez más estrujado y a punto de quebrar en llanto. Sus palabras te dolían… Eran crueles y no las soportaba tu alma sensible, pero a él no le importa.

-Hehehe… Bien. Aquí tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Porque si das otro paso al frente, de verdad que no te gustará lo que viene a continuación.

"No tienes otra opción ahora, mátalo" Así lo ordenaba Chara, y tienes que obedecerla.

Das otro paso tembloroso, empuñas contigo el cuchillo, te llenas de determinación… Si es que te queda todavía. Por tu mente miles de ideas pasan, cada una de ellas peor que la otra ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Cómo llegaste a un punto tan bajo?

-Bien. Lo siento, anciana. Por esto no hago promesas.

 _ **No quise jugar con las reglas  
Con un paso al frente dejo atrás mi temor  
Aquí vamos, puedes juzgarme  
Ya es muy tarde para perdonar**_

La habitación se vuelve negra, llena de oscuridad. Puedes ver venir los ataques del esqueleto y solo una voz detrás de tu hombro susurra en tu oído para evitar que tengas miedo. Eso no ayuda mucho, igualmente estás asustado del destino que se te aproxima. Saber que no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo te hace sentir inútil.

Sin esperar más te preparas entrando en posición.

Sientes que vas a pasar un mal rato…

 _ **Vamos, golpéame  
Sé que eres capaz  
Mi determinación se ha vuelto inestable  
No sé incluso cuántas veces ya he muerto  
Y no sé porque sigo repitiendo**_

Siempre igual. Golpeado contra las paredes, los huesos atraviesan tu carne llenándote de dolor, todo eso te lo hace pasar la persona que tanto habías llegado a amar alguna vez. Esquivando, atacando. No importa cuántas veces lo intentaras. Sans puede matarte con facilidad y regresarte al punto de guardado haciéndote sufrir el mismo infierno una y otra vez. Chara no se cansa de insistirte para que repitas lo que haces. Ella no estará satisfecha hasta que lo mates y tú lo sabes.

No quieres complacerla, pero le tienes miedo a la chica castaña ¿Qué otra opción tienes? Sabes que Sans no va a perdonarte de todos modos.

"¡MANTENTE DETERMINADO!"

¿Pero cómo puedes hacerlo si no te gusta lo que estás por hacer? Lo que te duele no son los golpes y los ataques. El dolor en tu pecho no se debe a eso.

-Duele que me odies…

 _ **Nunca que he querido hacerles daño  
Fue la curiosidad de mis morales  
Arruiné nuestro final perfecto  
Pasé y no escuché las advertencias**_

De vez en cuando, cuando la cobardía podía contigo y te incitaba a no intentarlo, llorabas aferrado a ti mismo y se martiriabas con los recuerdos. Te duele profundamente, te atormenta cada minúscula memoria de tus amigos.

Recuerdas con melancolía a Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Monster Kid, Mettaton, Blooky, Asgore… Todos los recuerdas a la perfección, y eso te lastima. Pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Como todo niño curioso hiciste caso a lo que Flowey te dijo… Reseteaste todo ¿Para qué? Siempre te preguntaste qué pasaría si tu camino hubiera sido otro. Fue estúpido lo que hiciste. Lo tenías todo. Una familia, amigos, eras feliz ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo? Por ser un curioso… La curiosidad mató al gato, ese dicho es real.

Lo perdiste todo y no puedes soportarlo más ¿Hasta dónde debes llegar para poder saciar tu curiosidad y dejar para siempre esta ruta? Por más que seas capaz de reiniciar todo, una fuerza dentro de ti te empuja a no hacerlo

Chara te dice "¡No es momento de lloriquear!" y regresas a la batalla sin ganas de pelear.

 _ **Estoy hecho de…  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE…**_

Tratar de razonar es inútil. Sans no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuvieras que decir. Solo quiere acabarte. Pero no te rindes y mientras das saltos y te mueves a los costados gritas tus diálogos al esqueleto con la esperanza de que los escuche y decida sellar la paz.

Eres demasiado iluso e inocente aun considerando lo que hiciste. Pero no importa que tan pura sea tu alma, tus manos están manchadas de sangre y cargas la muerte de muchos monstruos.

-¡Por favor Sans! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Acabemos con esto!- Gritas a todo pulmón sin aire debido a que lo gastas cuando te mueves.

Pero no te dan respuesta nunca… Sigues determinado.

-¡Sé que estás molesto conmigo! ¡P-pero…!

-¡¿SOLO MOLESTO?!- Un hueso atraviesa tu cuerpo junto otros más, chillas de dolor y caes al suelo con las lágrimas nublándote la vista - Tú… sucio mata hermanos

 **Restart**

-¡Podemos resolverlo! ¡No necesitamos hacer esto!

-Dímelo cuando no mates a mi hermano en vez de razonar con él.

Un gaster dispara hacia ti su rayo letal y no tienes tiempo de evitarlo.

 **Restart**

-¡N-no quiero hacerte daño, por favor! ¡Para, Sans! ¡DETENTE!

-Sufrirás mi dolor…

Un hueso azul te atraviesa al instante. No alcanzaste a frenar.

 _ **Sé quién eres tú  
Sans ¿Recuerdas quién soy yo?  
En otra línea del tiempo tu y yo fuimos amigos  
Pero maté a tu hermano sin darle oportunidad  
Cada vez que me derribabas pedía…**_

Respiras agitado, te abrazas a tus rodillas y lloras descontrolado. Lloras amargamente lamentándote del destino cruel que te forjaste. Que tonto fuiste, que estúpido. Las lágrimas caen desbordantes al piso con cada jadeo que das. Este es tu refugio, tu punto de guardado, un lugar negro y vacío donde el cartel de "Save" y "Reset" se muestra imponente frente a ti. Un lugar donde puedes estar solo y tranquilo.

-Perdóname… Sans… Basta…

Miras despreciablemente tu cuchillo y lo lanzas al costado. No quieres ver esa arma letal que tanto asco visual te da, el arma que provocó tanto dolor. Una mano de piel pálida toma la tuya y la guía al punto de "Continue", presionando sobre este y dando una sonrisa.

-Mantente determinado

" _ **Mátame una vez más…"**_

Deseaste en lo profundo de tu alma cuando miraste a los ojos al esqueleto.

La culpa era demasiada. Y era toda tuya, tu culpa. Tu maldita culpa. De no haber escuchado a tu curiosidad todo seguiría como antes.

En medio de la pelea, Sans se notó muy cansado, con sudor en la frente te mira sonriendo de manera cálida y extiende los brazos.

-Hey… Será mejor que acabemos esto. Ven amigo.

¿Realmente te está ofreciendo su perdón? No dudas un instante y no notas las frías intensiones del esqueleto. Tan ilusionado presionas la opción de "Piedad" y te lanzas en pleno llanto a los brazos de Sans, arrojando al diablo tu cuchillo. Lloras pidiendo perdón, sientes las caricias que le da el esqueleto a tu cabeza. Una sensación de alivio llena tu pecho y te permite respirar sin que te duela. Estás en paz ahora.

-L-lo siento… perdóname… Perdóname Sans.

-Frisk…somos amigos- Un rayo de luz ilumina las esperanzas que hace tanto dejaste por tontas.

Esa luz se apagó…

-¿S-sans?... ¡GHAAA!- El dolor intenso invade todo tu cuerpo, es horrible, quieres gritar, llorar, sientes que vas a morir. Miles de huesos atacaron por tu espalda y atravesaron su carne mientras estabas distraído abrazando a Sans. La sangre cae a borbotones. Hipócritamente, Sans sigue abrazándote, aun con tu vida colgando de un hilo- ¿P-por qué- Cuestionas hecho pedazos avivando tu llanto.

-Si de verdad somos amigos no vas a regresar- Suelta con crudeza antes de que un hueso más penetrara por tu pecho, haciendo pedazos tu corazón, viéndote sonreír con dolor y burlándose de tu iluso ser. Sin dignidad susurras…

-T-te amo… de todas maneras…

 _ **Vamos, golpéame  
Sé que eres capaz  
Mis pecados ya no los soporto  
Si tan solo pudiera golpearte y acabar esto…**_

Con todo el coraje y la ira del mundo, das a Continúe. Pones mucho esfuerzo, saltas los huesos, esquivas sus ataques. Está frustrado de morir, frustrado de que el amor de tu vida te destrozara de esa manera. Tu ira es tanta que llegas al punto final.

-Este es mi ataque especial… nada. No puedes tomar tu turno y no te ataco. Espero que no estés cansado, pues estaremos aquí hasta la eternidad si es necesario.

Fue algo glorioso que se quedara dormido después de esa oración. Intentas atacarlo sacando tu furia interior, pero Sans es rápido y se mueve a un costado. Antes de que cante victoria, le das un corte y sus defensas bajan. Tú ganaste…

Desahogaste por completo tu dolor. Respiras agitado mirando al esqueleto quien no apartaba su sorprendida y aterrada visión de su herida sangrante. Él parece estar dolido, derrotado. Te tiene miedo.

Lo merece. Jugó contigo. Lo único que querías era piedad, querías ser su amigo nuevamente, no querías lastimarlo. Pero él te traicionó… Te mató muchas veces ¿Hace daño que lo mates una sola vez?

Él se sostiene de sí mismo con una sonrisa derrotada y se arrastra unos pasos al costado, después de su oración, cae rendido al suelo listo para que su cuerpo se hiciera polvo-He… he… Bueno, me voy a Grillbys… Papyrus ¿Quieres algo?

 _ **PERO LAS CONSECUENCIAS SON POR SIEMPRE**_

¿Qué has hecho?... ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! Te das cuenta del terrible acto que acabas de hacer y corres hasta el cuerpo de Sans. Te aferras a él como si fuera lo último que quedara en tu vida, y lo es. Suplicas al esqueleto que te perdone, pero él no te contesta, solo te mira detalladamente con la misma sonrisa.

-S-sans…. Perdóname. No te mueras, perdóname- Lloras desesperado y sigues rogando en vano algo que no es posible de cumplir. Sans lleva su mano a tu mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad cerrando sus ojos.

-En otra línea nos veremos, kiddo…

Su cuerpo comienza a hacerse polvo y tú gritas clemencia al cielo.

De nada sirve, el amor de tu vida se desintegra en tus brazos…

" _ **Los pájaros cantan  
Las flores florecen  
Es un buen día para en el infierno arder"**_

Te abrazas a ti mismo lleno de dolor. Mataste al amor de tu vida y lo viste morir en tus brazos ¿Qué tanto más quieres romperte para ponerle fin a esto? No puedes respirar en el llanto, empiezas a hipar y tus pulmones exigen oxígeno. Pero no te importa, te derrumbas destruido por dentro. Te sientes el peor monstruo que pudo haber pisado el mundo, incluso cuando consideras que mataste a los monstruos, el título te queda perfecto.

Ella se acerca a ti, la presientes pero no te importa en absoluto. Te sonríe muy complacida mirando la sala del juicio vacía, presenció la muerte del esqueleto y no puede estar más contenta de que lo hayas logrado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Frisk- Te dice satisfecha tocándote el hombro. Tú suspiras adolorido y apartas tu cabeza de su dirección, a ella no parece importarle, está demasiado feliz- Sigue el viejo, camina, tenemos mucho por hacer.

 _ **Me lo advertiste…**_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, miras al suelo donde la nube de polvo yace. Deseas con todo tu corazón verlo otra vez. No sabes que seguirá adelante en tu recorrido, pero ya no lo quieres… ya no quieres saberlo.

 _ **No te hice caso…**_

-¿Frisk?- Chara te voltea a ver pues no la has seguido. Sus ojos se abren de terror al verte frente a tu punto de guardado. Acercas tu mano a la opción que deseas pero sus gritos te interrumpen- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Deja eso! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Frisk?! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

 _ **Intentaré arreglarlo**_

Ella te da mucho miedo…

 _ **Estoy hecho de…  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE…**_

Pero tu amor por él y tus deseos de volver todo como antes son más fuertes y presionas "Restart" Todo tiembla a tu alrededor como un terremoto y sonríes pacíficamente lleno de alivio. Chara se lanza contra ti y te sujeta con fuerzas en el cuello, no tienes miedo, no te matará y lo sabes. Ella necesita de ti.

-¡TE ARRPENTIRÁS DE ESTO FRISK! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡ESTABAMOS POR OBTENER EL PODER ABSOLUTO!

Dejas caer una lágrima y tu sonrisa se expande- Yo no soy nada sin el…

 _ **Pero me rendiré por ti…**_

-Puede que tú no sepas que es el amor, Chara. Pero yo sí lo sé y no quiero perderlo- Ella parece dolida, quizá sabe lo que se siente. Te suelta y mientras todo a tu alrededor se derrumba y oscurece, ella desaparece sin decir ni una palabra. Un brillo cegador te deja aturdido.

 _ **Estoy hecho de…  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE…**_

 _ **Pero me rendiré por ti…**_

Despiertas de tu sueño profundo, parece haber pasado una eternidad desde que lo lograste. Abres lentamente tus ojos y miras a tu alrededor, la cama de flores doradas en la que estás no miente. Has vuelto al principio de todo. Te levantas y avanzas por el lugar. No faltaba que te toparas con él…

-¿Enserio Chara? Tu-… Espera, no eres Chara… ¡¿Frisk?!

Asientes riendo y pasas de largo. Él ni se molesta en insistir y se va como siempre.

-¡Oh, que horrible criatura torturando a un pobre inocente como tú! Ya, no temas mi niño. Soy Toriel, la cuidadora de las ruinas- Reconoces enseguida su voz. Algo te dice que puedes comenzar nuevamente, y lo disfrutarás mucho.

 _ **Estoy hecho de…  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-O-OVE  
LO-O-O-OVE…**_

 _ **Pero me rendiré por ti…**_

Suspiras el aire frío del bosque y caminas a gran velocidad. Mientras más rápido mejor. Estás tan cerca del puente donde lo conociste, sientes tu corazón acelerarse y por fin das tu último paso.

-Humano… ¿No sabes cómo saludar a un amigo? Date la vuelta y toma mi ma…-No lo dejas acabar, te das la vuelta como un rayo y lo abrazas aferrándote a él. No puedes evitarlo, empiezas a sollozar debido a lo mucho que te afecta verlo en buenas condiciones de nuevo. Él acepta el abrazo, acaricia tu cabeza y te sonríe cálidamente.

-Sans…

-Vaya Kiddo ¿No podías esperar para verme?

-No tienes idea…

No se dicen nada más y se alejan tomados de la mano. Nunca más vas a resetear el juego. Te gusta esta línea temporal, te gusta tu familia, te gustan tus amigos… Lo amas a él.

Y él te ama.

 _ **Pero me rendiré por ti…**_


End file.
